


Theres nothing i wont understand

by Mixy_ttwara



Category: Drawn to Life (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Kinda, Panic Attack, how the fuck do i fucking tag, i guess, idfk, im kinda stupid sorry, im sorry folks i dont know how to write, its kinda a prequel?, just read it dammit, more like a flashback, the title has no aphostrophes cause i dont know if i can use them, we need more DtL fanfics I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixy_ttwara/pseuds/Mixy_ttwara
Summary: Wilfre was trying to spend a relaxing afternoon under the sun. Keyword is trying.Now he has to answer his friends questions instead.
Relationships: The Mayor (Drawn to Life) & Wilfre (Drawn to Life)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Theres nothing i wont understand

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... first fanfic here! Yay? Welp
> 
> I love Drawn to Life and since I have to stay at home thanks to the coronavirus, I said why not, lets write some shitty fanfics
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed, English is not my first language x"D somebody send help
> 
> Thanks to my friends for helping me translate and proof read this!!

Hand drawn up to the sky, a centimeter to the right, just enough to avoid blocking the sun from his face, he just kept staring into it, ignoring the pain in his eyes.

"What are you doing, rapo baby?"

He closed his eyes as a shadow on top of him. Sighing, he sat up to face his friend.

"Don't you have nothing to do, Mr Soon-To-Be-Mayor?"

"Nope!" The orange pelted rapo answered all too eagerly. "I'm free till tomorrow."

"Great." The other ignored his comment as he sat down next to him.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, listening the breeze moving the trees' branches and feeling the sun warmth on their faces.

"... Wilfre?"

He opened his eyes, resigning to spend the rest of his afternoon talking with his friend instead of enjoying some alone time. _He should really change his hiding spot._

"... Yeah?"

"You didn't answer my question."

He snorted at that. He could do practically whatever he wanted– being friends with the rapo about to be the mayor of the town had its perks, like being able to arrive late to school because he was "helping to organise important town documents"– but he couldn't get away with not answering questions. Thank the Creator his friend didn't want to be the next chief of police.

"I was just thinking. I know it's difficult for a rapo as dumb as you but–" he was cut off as the other playfully shoved him.

He let out a laugh as he fell onto his side.

"Ugh, not this again, you dumb philosopher! Tell me!"

He closed his eyes, relying on the moment filled with peace before answering.

"What would you do if someone..." He closed his mouth, unsure about finishing that sentence.

"If someone...?" The other rapo prompted.

"If someone... Created something?"

"Create something? As in art class?"

He huffed in exasperation. **"No, as in using the Book of Life."**

The world seemed to pause for a moment.

"Wilfre..."

He didn't acknowledge the other, wishing he could stretch the moment eternally by not answering, so he wouldn't have to listen to his friend as he scolded him, wouldn't have to look at his disappointed expression–

Wouldn't have to accept the undeniable fact that his friend was just like the rest, living in an artificial world, _a world that could collapse any second now, erasing them from existence–_

He just wanted to save his family, his friend, his neighbors. Everyone.

_He just wanted to be free._

It was so hard, having to see everyone go about their lifes without knowing the truth, being so damn oblivious about how everything they knew was a lie, an unfunny joke, an entertainment to whatever being that spent his time looking at them from above, from that infinite blue, blue sky.

_If he could only stretch out his arm and reach him, maybe he could convince him, threaten him, do **something** to free his people–_

_"...fre?"_

"...ilfre?!"

**"WILFRE!"**

He jumped, snapping his eyes open and looking at his friend, a hand at his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat under his palm–

He didn't feel the hand landing on his shoulder or the arms around him, but he felt the hug the other was giving him.

He stayed still for a second, dumbfounded, before his brain finally caught up on the situation and he struggled to break free.

The rapo let him, but the hand stayed on his shoulder, unsure, as he tried to voice his thoughts.

_"W-what are you doing??"_

"Hugging you, obviously."

He spluttered at the blunt answer, hands grabbing into the grass underneath him, trying to anchor himself in the moment and not to get lost again into the swirling pool of thoughts that was his mind.

After a few minutes listening to his breathing, making sure it went back to a normal pace, he became increasingly aware that the hand at his shoulder was still there.

Sniffing, closing his eyes to avoid shedding any tears, he finally spoke again.

"You're an idiot." The hand tensed.

 _"Excuse me??"_ He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at his friend's offended voice.

"You heard me, idiot."

The other squaked in indignation, spluttering a response, tripping over his world as the other laughed at his face.

Eventually, the hand at his shoulder relaxed as its owner gave in and laughed too.

After only He knows how long, both managed to calm down, laughter dying and giving way to a peaceful silence.

The hand was still at his shoulder.

...

"I mean it, you know."

"Wha-"

"You really are an idiot. I tell you about using the Book of Life and what do you do? Hug me like I'm some rapobaby in need of help."

"You kinda were acting like one."

"Yeah rig-"

"You had a panic attack-"

"Well, how would you-"

"BEFORE I could even answer your question. I couldn't snap you out of it! You were scaring me, man!"

"So your answer was to hug me?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"... I guess so."

He lowered his gaze to the grass, watching it move lightly along the breeze.

"... So you don't care?"

"Hmm?"

"About what I told you earlier, about... the Book."

"... Nah."

He whipped his head so fast it was a miracle he didn't break his neck.

"Why?!"

_"Because you're my friend."_

Huffing in disbelief, his friend smiled at him before looking at the sky.

"And I know you don't mean it, it's just one of your crazy ideas again."

He looked up to the sky too.

_"... Yeah, you're right."_

The hand at his shoulder was still there.


End file.
